Father Figure, Daughter Figure
by lildude227
Summary: Takes place after the game. Ellie and Joel bond through impossible odds. Can they keep their friendship alive after everything they've been through? Like father, like daughter. Please feel free to add suggestions. First story.
1. Where We Are Now

It had been six months after they returned from their trek across America. After the fireflies…David…Sam and Henry. It all felt like a surreal nightmare to Ellie; a nightmare that never stops. Every waking moment, every second spent of her life is danger. Danger, be it hunters, clickers, bloaters, or stalkers, it never stopped. And yet, out of all the hell and hardships, there was one man who helped her through it all. After all the bloodshed, he was there. After the dust settled, he was there. Joel. The one man she seemed to trust most in this fucked up world of murder and lawlessness. The ONLY man she trusted. He would give his life for her and she understood that because she would do the same for him.

"We found the Fireflies…" She felt it. The lie. But she wouldn't call him out on his bullshit; she would wait. Wait and see if he tells her the truth. How was she ever supposed to trust this man if he would lie to her about something so extreme? "Swear to me…Swear to me that EVERYTHING you said about the fireflies is true." _Don't you fucking lie to me Joel_… He was hesitant and kept fiddling with his watch. "…I swear." That was it, the moment of deception. Ellie felt disappointed that her guardian hadn't told the truth. Yet somehow, she felt okay. Everything Joel did was to protect her. He had killed so many men to ensure her survival. He held off giving her a gun for the longest time because he'd thought she'd get hurt. When she jumped off a bridge into rapid water currents, he jumped right after her. He didn't care if he lived or died, he just wanted her safe. Ellie understood this. She understood why Joel is lying to her. That the reason he's lying to her, whatever the reason might be, is to protect her. As much as Ellie didn't like it, she got it. "…Okay." Joel nodded his head then spoke. "Well alright then…" They continued to walk to Tommy's town completely silent.

It didn't take long for them to get settled in. Like Tommy said, there was place for them there. They moved into a house that was vacant. Tommy told them that a young couple used to stay there but were killed by infected during a supply run. Joel had to hide his emotions as he always did. It reminded him too much of his wife. Young couple, picket fence, it was all…too much. TV, couch in the living room, two bedrooms. Not bad. Not bad at all. Ellie went to her room to take a nap. She still had it in her thoughts. The lie. No matter how much she tried to dismiss it, convince herself that it's just nothing; the lie kept creeping up to her subconscious. Joel was just outside her room; he knocked twice on the open door.

"Hey." Joel attempted to awkwardly make conversation. He didn't like making conversations, but with her he'll make exceptions.

"Hey Joel. What's up?

At that moment, staring into her eyes, he forgot what he'd meant to say, in fact, he forgot why he wanted to speak to her. His eyes fell to the floor, his right hand over his watch. He began to speak after a short silence. "Ellie…You know…my life hasn't been easy. I've lost…so many people in my life..." He fought through the emotions that were welling up in him. He wasn't used to doing this sort of thing. He looked at his watch. "…Sarah." Ellie began to feel so sad. This man had everything taken away from him. Ellie was born unto this life; Joel was transformed by it.

"Joel…you don't have to-"

"No, I do. Ellie you are the best thing in my life. I would rather die than lose another…" He took a deep breath, trying so hard not to burst out in tears. "…I know you never had a dad..."

Now it was Ellie who was fighting back tears. The letter and the switchblade were the only mementos she had of her mother, but absolutely nothing from a father. She'd read diaries about fathers who held their daughters close when they felt scared. Whenever they were sad, their father would be the shoulder to cry on. She wanted that…a father. She got up from the bed and walked towards Joel. She stopped just a few inches away from him. She looked up at him…He looked down to her. They looked into each other's watery eyes, than embraced not letting go. They were there holding one another, both now crying. They let it all go. Everything that they had ever gone through, all the pent-up emotions they kept inside, they let everything go. Ellie sobbed on Joel's shoulder while his tears soaked her hair. No matter what would come their way, they would have each others' back. No matter how uncertain her trust would be towards Joel, he will ALWAYS be her father in her eyes. They'll live their lives, father figure/daughter figure.

"I'll never leave you, babygirl."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

This time, he didn't hesitate.


	2. Sci-Fi, Poker, and Shit Liars

_**To the one guy following this, this one's for you pal.**_

* * *

The days seem to fly by now that they were "safe." No more crawling around dirty floors, hiding from crazed hunters or infected. No more worrying about bullets going to waste or having to sleep with one eye open. Joel nowadays is drinking alcohol as opposed to making flaming Molotov's with it. It took them a while to get used to the different lifestyle. Nightmares kept haunting them both. Joel and Ellie would wake up in sweats from the horrifying images that lay in their dreamt state. Joel's inner nightmare was Sarah's blood on his hands and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't come off. He would try to brush it off but no matter what he did, they stuck to his hands and body. The blood seemed to flow and flow until the ground was moist with it. Joel would cry, yell, and curse in vain only to wake up in dazed, immense, fright.

Ellie kept seeing the monster in her dreams. He was this terrible force that laid waste to everything she loved. The monster would destroy her friends, family, loved ones. He would shape shift into all sorts of figures, not just David. On a good night, the monster would only hold her down in water, drowning her. She could almost feel the water filling her lungs up, almost suffocating. She would wake up first, then Joel. Ellie would go to Joel's room seeking comfort. He'd hold her and brush the hair out of her eyes just like he did with Sarah all those years ago. Sometimes Ellie would cry due to the dark regions of her imagination. Other times she would just be angry. Angry that this monster (David, infected, hunters,) wouldn't leave her alone even in her dreams. They desperately needed each other's comfort. The feeling of being wrapped around the arms of the person who's willing to die for her was exactly what Ellie needed. Joel was kind enough to oblige. But Joel needed her too. She was a constant reminder that he still has something worth fighting for, worth dying for. After Sarah and Tess, he still has Ellie and that's all that matters to him.

…

Ellie was sitting on the couch watching _**A New Hope**_ (she fucking loved Sci-Fi) trying to rid her mind of thoughts she didn't desire. Survivors' guilt was one she was fighting. She couldn't stop thinking about why she was immune. What made her so special? What did she have that Tess or Riley didn't? She would try to bury these thoughts by watching a blonde farm boy try to take on an empire. _Man, this makes Savage Starlight look like shit!_ She still found it amazing that Tommy's town had electricity. The second the large, yellow, bold text in the opening of the film scrolled up, her mouth agape, her eyes glued to the screen. It was way better than _**Dawn of The Wolf Part 2**_. She was so disappointed that nobody got "gutted" in that one. Joel entered the room, noticing Ellie transfixed on the T.V screen. He knew Ellie would love it. He couldn't wait to show her the other two episodes. He sat down next to Ellie, watching the red and blue lightsabers fly across the screen.

"Joel, this is SO fucking cool!" Joel smiled at his job well done.

"Yeah, I figured as much with those comics you read." He looked at Ellie while she looked at the screen, pleased that he managed to make her happy. Happiness is a rare thing to have in their lives. They sat there watching for a good five minutes before Joel spoke again.

"So I was thinking Ellie, maybe YOU could do the dishes this time?"

"Pshh, yeah you wish."

Joel had a waterfall of memories pound back into his mind. He looked at Ellie and smiled. _Well no matter how hard you try…I guess you can't escape your past._ Maybe history does repeat itself. Joel was aware that Ellie wasn't his daughter. In fact, he knew that Sarah and Ellie don't really have anything in common. They had different taste in films, Sarah didn't swear at all as opposed to Ellie who can't go three sentences without throwing a "fuck" in there somewhere. Sarah was on the Soccer team and he saw Ellie kick a soccer ball…once, back in the sewers, but he didn't like to think about the "Henry and Sam" days. Things happen and they move on as he put it. Joel thought more about upcoming events, like Tommy's poker game later in the night. He had almost forgotten about it, watching movies with Ellie and all. Joel wasn't the best poker player but his brother was definitely terrible at it. Even before the outbreak, Joel managed to kick his brothers' ass at it EVERY single time. So naturally, when Tommy found an old poker set, he proposed a game at Joel's' place to see if twenty years gave him more wisdom. Joel couldn't wait.

"Hey Ellie, Tommy's gonna come by tonight to play a game of poker. Wanna join us later?"

"Uhh, maybe not Joel. Winston back in the zone taught me how to play and I was pretty shit at it."

"Oh come now. Really ain't nothing to it. You just gotta know how to lie."

Ellie became a little agitated at the last statement. _Know how to lie huh?_ Somehow, someway…it always came back to lies.

…

Joel and Tommy were sitting opposite each other, a single light fixture illuminating the dark room. The living room was next to them; the TVs' blue glare was another light in the dark house. Ellie was watching _**The Empire Strikes Back **_and it was quickly becoming her favorite film. She glanced occasionally to her right to see Joel destroy his brother at the lying game, giggling at Tommy's increasing annoyance. They were gambling with bullets since that was the only valuable item nowadays. Tommy made a bet with unstoppable confidence.

"Bet, three bullets." Joel studied his brothers' face for a moment, then smiled.

"Nope, fold." With a ten, queen, and jack on the table, he knew his brother had the flush king and ace.

"God DAMN it!" Tommy threw his cards down in anger while Joel laughed. Some things never change.

"Alright, you know what big brother? I'm out of here. Goin' to tell Maria the bad news. You kicked my ass enough for one night."

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah.

"Then say it."

Tommy sighed. "You JOEL…are the best."

"Damn right I am. Now get on outta here!" Joel giggled like a schoolboy at his brothers embarrassing defeat. To Tommy's' credit, he didn't give up for three hours. Ellie found it all quite amusing. She went back to watching a tiny, green, man train a guy to use force. Joel was about to clean the table before he noticed Ellie. _Aww hell, why not?_

"Ellie, come on and play a hand or two."

"Oh Joel I…" Ellie was about to refuse when she started thinking about the fireflies again. She didn't know why she thought about them. Maybe it was the fireflies in the scene from the film she was watching. Then she agreed. _Screw it, why not? _Ellie got up and paused the T.V. She walked into the room not knowing exactly how good Joel was. Ellie took a seat and Joel began to deal. Two cards for her, two cards for him.

"Lets see what you got kiddo." Joel had no intentions of going easy but then again neither did Ellie. Joel looked at his cards and smiled a little too obviously, Ellie looked at her cards and formed a slight frown. The game went on. Joel bet aggressively.

…

"Bet, five."

"Call."

They never broke eye contact, each one desperately searching for the others tells. The fourth card was on the table. 10, jack, queen, 5, final betting round. Ellie started to look worried. Joel grinned and continued. _Tsk, tsk, just like Tommy._ The fifth card, another queen. Joel decided that enough was enough, this girl had to fold. He slid all his bullets in.

"All in…" That damn grin never leaving his mouth. "Your move, Ellie." She smiled at the mind games. _Come on Joel, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that. _She leaned on her left hand while her right held the cards. This was it; she slid all the bullets in.

"Count me in too." This made Joel look a little uneasy. _She's bluffing, she's gotta be bluffing. _This made Joel giggle shortly.

"Sorry kiddo," he revealed his hand, jack and queen. Three of a kind with queens, one pair Jack. "You ain't foolin' me." Ellie looked discouraged.

"Oh man…" A look of defeat splashed her face only to have a surprising grin. A grin that made Joel baffled. Ellie used her index and middle finger to slowly show the hand. A king and an ace, a goddamn flush. The color in Joel's' cheeks turned bright red, his grin faded. Ellie smirked and slid all the bullets into her bag. Joel began to chuckle at Ellie's extreme "luck."

"Now how did you go and manage that?"

"You wanna know how, Joel?" She leaned forward across the table and softly spoke, almost whispering. "Because you're a shit liar…" Joel put on the best fake smile he could while Ellie kept on smirking. She looked at him for a while, almost making Joel a little nervous. Ellie took her hands off the table and began to go upstairs before she noticed that she had missed a bullet. She grabbed it off the table, threw it in the air, caught it, and put it into her pocket. She gave Joel one last look before heading upstairs and into her room, almost slamming the door as she went. Joel sighed and rubbed his eyes; he knew this day coming. His actions from the past has come back to haunt him. No matter how hard you try, you _**can't **_escape the past. _She knows…_

_**I swear…**_


End file.
